There are circumstances in which it is desirable to be able to determine mineral and chemical constituents (such as pollutants) in a given land surface area. Typically, it is necessary to disturb the land surface area in order to collect soil, remove liquids from the soil, and test the liquids. However it is desirable if the determination of mineral and/or chemical constituents of a given land surface area can be determined without soil disturbance.
Procedures have been in existence for many years for the extraction of potable water from a land area. A typical procedure has been to provide a transparent enclosing structure over a land area, which allows sunlight to pass therethrough causing water vapor to emanate from the soil, and then to condense the water vapor on a surface that is at ambient conditions, which typically would be at a temperature less than the temperature of the water vapor rising from the earth as a result of a contemporaneous solar heating of the earth.
According to the present invention, apparatus is provided which may be utilized for the production of potable water, and also may be utilized to determine the chemical and mineral constituents in a land surface area which includes minerals and chemicals in solution, and/or volatile liquids. The apparatus according to the present invention allows these functions to be performed without any necessity for disturbing the land surface with which it is to be utilized, and additionally accomplishes such functions without relying on sunshine being present (and thus can be used successfully during cloudy periods, and at night, as long as the land surface is relatively warm).
Also, according to the present invention a method is provided for collecting vapors of minerals and chemicals in solution, and volatile liquids, from a land surface, which vapors ultimately can be utilized to determine what constituents (e.g. pollutants) are present in the land area. The method is particularly useful in association with sanitary landfills, or areas where significant pollution or chemical contamination is predicted.
According to one aspect of the present invention, apparatus is provided for condensing and collecting vapors emanating from a land surface. The apparatus includes means for enclosing the volume of air above an area of a land surface, including a top member. The apparatus also includes means for positively cooling the top member so that vapors emanating from the land surface area will condense on the top member, and means are provided for collecting the condensation that forms on the top member. Typically the enclosing means comprises a cylindrical container having an open bottom, and the top member has an inverted cone shape with an apex as its downwardmost point. A collecting container is disposed within the enclosing container below the cone apex. A second container, filled with ice or a like cooling liquid or fluid, is disposed in heat conductive association with the enclosure top member, to provide the means for positively cooling the top member. An insulating cover is preferably disposed on the enclosure, and surrounding the ice container to thermally insulate it from the surrounding environment. The insulated cover, ice container, and enclosing container preferably nest within each other for ease of transportation. They all are preferably formed of opaque materials, and it is not necessary for there to be sunshine at the time that they are operational.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of collecting vapors of mineral and chemical materials in solution, and volatile liquids, from a land surface is provided. The method comprises the following steps: (a) enclosing a volume of air above an area of a land surface; (b) collecting vapors of minerals and chemicals in solution, and/or volatile liquids, emanating from said land surface area; and (c) analyzing the vapors collected to determine mineral and chemical constituencies of the vapors.
Step (a) is practiced without disturbing the land surface, and may be practiced on substantially flat ground. Step (b) is practiced by effecting condensation of the vapors by positively cooling the vapors, and then collecting them, as by utilizing the containers mentioned above. The method is particularly applicable to sanitary land fills, or like areas where pollutants or contaminants might be expected, and step (c) is practiced utilizing conventional equipment for analyzing small volumes of liquid to determine the chemical and mineral constituencies thereof.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a versatile and effective method and apparatus for collecting vapors emanating from a land surface. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.